


See Me

by gulce0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulce0/pseuds/gulce0
Summary: Adora knew her whole life that she was not normal. But when 2 teacher from a school for gifted kids came to her house she had no idea what she was getting into.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I disappeared I was 7 months old. My mother was facing the sink, doing dishes and when she turned around I was not where I was supposed to be. She searched the entire house and when she came back to the kitchen with tears in her eyes she found me on my high chair smiling at her. When it happened for a second time my mom told my father. He, at first did not believed my mom, he thought sleepless nights were catching up to her. He told my mom to go take a nap and when he turned around to play with me I was gone again. It was clear that my disappearence was not related to my mom being exhausted. They did not know what was the reason so they took me to a doctor which he laughed and send them back. Few years passed and when it was time for me to go to school they decided it would be the best if I stayed home, they started to homeschool me.

The morning I turned 16 the door bell rang. My mom who is not used to having company over looked at my dad and went to the door. In a few minutes a woman with white hair and a man with sunglasses came into the living room. My mother had a scared look in her face she ran towards me and stood in front of me like she wanted to guard me from these people but I was not scared actually I had a feeling like I know these people my whole life which was absurd thinking I never saw or met anyone besides my familiy. The woman with white hair had a smile on her face, she casually sat down on the couch. Even though her hair was white she did not look like more than 30. There was a silence in the living room, I had no idea who these people and I was very curious about them. They did not exactly looked like the people I saw thorough the window or in movies. They look nearly normal but not quite. The guy with the sunglasses whispered to the women “We should be quick Ms.Adara time is limited and we still have one more place to go.” The women looked sternly at the men then she turned towards my mother and said “Hello, my name is Ms.Adara and this is Carson.” She turned to me and said “You must be Adora”. I nodded yes. My mom looked more scared than ever. “Who are you, how do you know her name?” she said. Ms.Adara smiled softly at her. “We are coming from a school that is for teenagers with special skills. We also know Adora right here has a magnificent ability which makes her the perfect student!” I did not know what to say and by the silence around the room my parents were shocked as much as I was. All of a sudden Carson took of his sunglasses which revealed the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen (not that I saw a lot of eyes myself but still...). The moment I looked into his eyes I felt comfortable and happy. It was a strange feeling, all of the tension in the room disappeared. He said “Your daughter will be happy with us do not worry. Ms.Adara here is the best with students. Your daughter should know how to control her abilities and we will make sure she learns it. You trust us, yes?” My parents had a pleasant smile on their face, they did not exactly looked like they were listening. They almost seemed to be in some kind of trance. They nodded and turned to me. My father said “You should go pack Adora we would love you to learn how to control your abilities.” I was scared. I did not know what was happening. They never let me out but all of a sudden two people came and I can go to a school away from here? Going to a real school was always my dream but I never thought this will be the case.

As I was packing my clothes and my other belongings the only thing in my mind was what was happening to my parents. All these years they did not let me leave the house, they were scared that I would disappear again in front of everyone. This caused no one being invited to our house too. The only people I saw in reality was my parents and my grandfather who passed last year. I even could not attend to his funeral. My world consisted of my parents, Netflix, a little bit of internet and school work. But suddenly all of the rules changed. Around the 4th time I disappeared my parent found out I was not going somewhere else I was staying where I was but I was becoming invisible. They think the reason it happens was my emotions. If I get scared or sad or angry or a little bit too excited I would become invisible. On my 8th birthday my parents bought me a doll house and the moment I saw it I get so excited that I became invisible. As I was thinking about my parents another topic came to my mind. What kind of a school that I was going? They said something about abilities and teaching to control them but why, what did they gain from this? When I went downstairs with my bags my parents still had the same look in their eyes. I hugged them goodbye and Carson took my bags from me and started to go towards the door with the woman. I followed them I turned to look at my parents one last time before then I got out of the house.

AN: Hey guys, hope you like this first chapter! This is my first time writing a story in English. So sorry if there is any errors. Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she arrives at The Academy she learns the truth about the world she lives in also there is a boy with green eyes that she is sure she wont be able to get along :)

When the car started to move, I started to feel anxious, like really anxious. This was the first time in forever that I was out. Everything was new to me. As my anxiety grew I started to feel it happening. I was slowly becoming invisible. I tried to do the breath exercises like we practised with mom but it was not helping. Now my feet were invisible and as the time passed my legs were disappearing too. As I was thinking if I should tell Ms.Adara or Carson, Ms.Adara turned to me and said “You changed so much I can not belie-” she paused when she saw the situation I was in. She smiled at me and said “Don’t worry darling you will be okay”. What did she mean by that I changed? If I met someone like her before I would have remembered. “What do you mean I changed?”. “We are going to talk all about it but now you should rest we have a long way to go.” All of a sudden I felt sleepy and relaxed. It had to do something with her I was sure of it. “Ms.Adara may I ask something?” she looked at me and nodded. “Do you have a special skill?”. She smiled and said “Yes honey we all have”. I nodded. She had white hair like she was old but her face looked like she was 30 the most. Her skin was like porcelain and her eyes were blue. She was beautiful. Carson on the other hand was really handsome even though the sunglasses were blocking his eyes I could clearly remember them. They were a beautiful green. His jaw was sharp and his cheekbones were defined. I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep then the darkness took over.

When I felt the car stop the sun was already gone. I had no idea where I was or what time it was. I got out of the car and waited for someone to tell me what to do. Ms.Adara told me to follow her. I started walking when I felt how cold outside really was. I was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt but I was still cold in september weather. We went thorough a huge door and continued walking. We went into an office that said headmistress on the door. Ms.Adara told me to take a seat as she went behind the big desk and sat. “ First of all welcome to The Academy Adora. This place was built for people like you, like us. I am Ms.Adara, the headmistress. We have been watching over you for a time now. Do not be afraid though. Your parents are not the first ones to go to the hospital because their child is doing strange things so we we have lets say some listeners at hospitals and other places that tell us who the gifted kids are. We usually wait until they are around 16 so their abilities are stronger. Well usually but there are some cases that we had to take immediate action. Anyways, so you will be having classes about how to control your abilities also how to use them.” t This was a dream wasn’t it? There is no possibility. “ Why would I want to use them? No one would want to be invisible on purpose.” I said. Because it was the truth, no matter how many super hero movies I watched I always had one wish: to be normal. I did not want to save the city or figth bad guys. I mean how can you save the city by being invisible? Ms.Adara smiled at me “Well there are some other things that you are not aware of. How can I say this... The world is a really complicated place and other than animals, plants and all the creatures that they teach in school there are some creatures that not so many people know. But we know them and not all of them are good. When in times of need we fight them.” Yes, I was sure now. This was definitely a dream. “ I can see you do not believe me but other than teaching you how to control your abilities we are also teaching you combat skills so you can help innocent people from getting hurt.” Combat skills and me? I don’t think I can do something like that. The minute I get scared I disappear and this woman is telling me I am going to fight? She took a long breath “You know what honey it is getting late you probably should go to bed. Let me show you your room.”

As we started to go up she continued to tell me how years and years ago The Academy was full of students more than it is now but as the studies started more parents lost their children to them before The Academy could take them in. “There is still a lot of students” she said. “But with the studies we had to keep an eye on the children more than ever now so we know they won’t take them.” Around the second stairs we were climbing I started to hear music and talking. Ms.Adara furrowed her eyebrows, “Everyone should be in bed by now” she said. And by the time we got to the 3rd floor there was blasting music. Ms.Adara was furious as she walked towards the big doors and opened it. There was atleast 30 people talking and dancing. All of them turned towards us. As Ms.Adara stepped in I realized there was something like a bubble in front of the door but now it was gone as she walked through it. “ Oh c’mon Steven you had one job” said the guy with blond hair. Ms.Adara looked at them and said “Beds now!”. Everyone started to run around as girls ran past me towards the stairs and boys started to get into their rooms. Ms.Adara waited for a while until there was one person left who was taking his time getting his speaker and phone. “I am waiting Mr.Styles hurry!” said Ms.Adara. The guy looked at her and smiled softly then he looked at me. He opened his mouth as he was going to say something but he couldn’t when Ms.Adara cleared her throat. He opened a door and went it. Ms.Adara turned to me pointing the stairs that girls went up and said “This way honey”. I was still thinking about the boy. He was handsome but something in me told we were not going to get along. He had a strange look in his eyes when he looked at me, I was not able to name what it was yet. As I was thinking about the boy I realized we were in front of the doors. I took a deep breath as she opened the doors. And a lot of faces turned towards us. AN: Hey guys hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets settled in and meets her roommate!

I continued to follow Ms.Adara as she walked towards a door. I passed through bunch of girls who were looking at me curiously. I gave small smiles thinking it would be rude if I didn’t. When we got in a room that had two beds, two desks and two closets, Ms.Adara told me that this will be my room for the rest of the year. 

“You should get settled, your roommate should be here soon. Have a good night”. 

And then she left. I sat on my bed and started to look around. Both beds were at the end of the room front of the big window that had a view of the garden. Between the two beds there was a table that had a lamp on it. At the foot of the beds there were big closets. The other side of the room that belonged to my roommate was decorated. Her wall was full of photos of people that looked around my age. They were all smiling and having fun. I never had a friend before, I mean a friend that I saw face to face. They were all through the internet. Her bed had a bunch of colourful pillows. My roommate’s closet had bunch of stickers on it that belonged to different artists, bands, tv shows or movies. The door opened I saw a girl with a big smile coming in. 

“Hi, I am Clarissa.” she said.

She had big blue eyes and blond hair. She was beautiful. 

“Hi, I am Adora” I said. 

She sat down on the opposite bed. 

“You are probably freaked out. I remember last year I thought I was loosing my mind for a second”. 

I smiled at her words. 

“Yeah, I still think this is a dream and I am going to wake up soon”. She smiled in return. 

“Well the school does not start untill next monday so you have some time to get used to it. The ones here usually like to practice when they are waiting for school to start. Sometimes they like to go against Styles to try their luck but I don’t recommend it since you are a newbie. Also sometimes there are challenges with prizes. I usually practice but do not participate in the challenges. If you want you can practice with me”

“ Well I don’t know exactly what I can practice but maybe I can watch?”

“Sure, tomorrow I can introduce to you to my friends. They were %100 sure that you will have 3 eyes or something”.

I laughed. “Well I don’t have 3 eyes but I have another mouth on the back of my head”

She looked at me clearly not understanding if I was joking or not.

“I am joking” I said. God was there a possibility that I had a mouth on the back of my head?

“Well, you never know, world is a really strange place. My friend’ s roommate once met someone that had ears on their hands. At least she told me she did. Anyways, I should go to sleep. Good night.”

“Good night” I smiled and I went to my bag and took out some clothes and my toothbrush. I went to the corridor thinking there must be a sign telling me where the bathrooms are but to my luck all I saw was a long, huge corridor with the exact same doors . I started to walk until I saw 3 girls coming my way from an another door far away. As I was passing them I felt them staring at me but I did not care. It probably because I am the new girl. I saw thousands of movies and shows about this. The new girl always gets the stares then all of a sudden she bumps into the school bad boy and her life changes forever. As I was thinking about the cliches I felt another shoulder hit mine. I saw a girl with red hair passing me by. She did not say she was sorry, she didn’t even acknowledged me. The last thing that I wanted was to make a scene in the middle of the night so I continued walking and I went through the door that the girls came out. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and went back to my room. When I went to bed I started to think about today’s events and then I realized something. I did not have a phone or money or anything other than my clothes. I would probably need money for school books but I had no clue how to contact with my parents. As I was thinking about these things I fell asleep.

AN: Hey guys this chapter is a little bit shorter so sorry about that. Have a god day I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
